1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a rowing and swinging exerciser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical rowing exerciser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,130 to Wang et al. and comprises a seat slidably engaged along a longitudinal track and a pair of handles that may be moved forward and backward and may be moved sidewise for simulating the rowing exercises. However, the users may not twist their bodies.
A typical stepping and swinging exerciser is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,809 to Lin and comprise a pair of foot supports for stepping purposes and a handle rotatably coupled to the foot supports for allowing the handle to be rotated by the foot supports when the foot supports are stepped by the user. However, the users may not be seated. In addition, the handle may be rotated about the vertical axis only and may not be used to execute rowing exercises.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional exercisers.